This invention relates to solution polymerized resinous radial block copolymer blends.
It is well known to blend rubber with various resins to improve the impact strength of the resin. However, because of compatibility considerations and other factors not entirely understood such blends generally exhibit deterioration of other important properties or at best give properties which merely represent a compromise between the properties of the components. With shoe sole formulations there has been found an inverse relationship between flex life and hardness with changes in blend composition which helps one generally causing a deterioration in the other.